1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a luciferase which catalizes the oxydation of luciferin by an oxygen molecule.
2. Discussion on Related Art Statement
Luciferases are very effectively usable, for example, for quantitating ATP, but luciferase derived from Luciola cruciata is unstable, so that its purification separation has heretofore been unsuccessful [Tanpakushitsu Kakusan Koso (Protein, Nucleic Acid, Enzyme) Vol. 32, No. 10. p. 44-59, particularly p. 47 (p. 1234-1249, particularly p. 1237), (1987)].